Question: A rectangle is $6$ meters long. The rectangle is also $4$ meters wide. What is its perimeter?
$6\text{ m}$ $4\text{ m}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {4} + {6} + {4} + {6} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 20\text{ m} $